


Blacked Out Eyes and Chewed Up Lies

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: He was blinded by hands with blacked out eyes,With a painted on smile that spat out chewed up lies.He had torn up ears that rang with a siren's wale,And crumbled up limbs that grew cold and pale.Completed: 4/19/2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blacked Out Eyes and Chewed Up Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on April 19th, 2020. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

**He was blinded by hands with blacked out eyes**

He had never had an easy life, that Boy. Everywhere He turned His sight was shrouded in darkness, whether it be the over protection of His parents or the false truths that painted every surface, unable to trust any word written or any image shown.

**With a painted on smile that spat out chewed up lies**

When asked if He was okay, He smiled brightly and reassured them that he was alright. Liars, they were, faking concern and worry as they overlooked the true horror of the world, and with every lie that slipped from His lips, He too was becoming one of them.

**He had torn up ears that rang with a siren's wale**

The noise was deafening, His own screams rang upon closed ears, He could not even hear the groans and whimpers that escaped Him as pain rushed through his body. He could no longer hear the sounds of bones snapping, or flesh breaking.

**And crumpled up limbs that grew cold and pale**

They had left Him there, His own body disfigured. He didn't know what He had done to deserve this, but the world was full of liars and criminals, so perhaps there was no reason. His body laid beaten and broken in the dirt as the darkness began to swallow him, but just like the lies that bottled up inside, daring to consume Him, He allowed it to happen, and soon He was no longer Him.


End file.
